


About Lucifer and God

by BeStill



Series: Heartworm - n. a relationship that you can't get out of your head. [1]
Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Hate/Love relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poems, and god is...well not so god, lucifer is an asshole w/feelings, sorry mom sorry dad im sinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStill/pseuds/BeStill
Summary: When you touch me you always say that I am perfect.Am I perfect just when I am with my mouth wide open?





	

I.  
  
“Do you hate me?”  
and your words are stuck in my head.  
How could I hate you?  
You are so vulnerable, so scared of me.  
I am stronger than you.  
If I am your God, _will you try to command me?_  
  
  
II.  
  
“Do you hate me?”  
“No”, but I do hate you.  
I still can imagine _strangling_ you,  
let my fingers do what they want.  
I could tell you “I cannot stop my hands, it is not my fault”.  
Would you understand, then?  
_Would you cry?_  
“I do not hate you”, I do, I do, I do.  
  
  
III.  
  
“Do you hate me?”  
You know what the truth is,  
and your grin still makes me confused.  
I am kneeling at your feet, my hands around my own neck.  
“I could die here if I’d hate you”, I say.  
Do you know what a suicide looks like?  
  
Look at me.  
Look at me.  
Look at me.  
_Now you are looking at me._  
  
  
IV.  
  
“Do you hate me?”  
“ _I do._ ”  
  
  
V.  
  
I am a perfect creature, more perfect than you.  
Am I stupid to compare myself to God?  
When you touch me you always say that I am perfect.  
_Am I perfect just when I am with my mouth wide open?_  
A fool, jealous, always waiting for your attention.  
“What we have is a sin”,  
so not a perfect creature but a perfect monster.  
Am I the dirty one?  
I am sorry.  
  
  
VI.  
  
This time the question is different  
and somehow I am scared.  
“I do love you.”  
“Could you die here if you’d love me?”  
_You want me to die?_  
“I could.”  
“Show me how a Morning Star dies.”  
  
  
VII.  
  
I open up my wrists with a knife.  
“ _Look at me._ ”  
  



End file.
